Catatan si Taufan
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Dear diary. Oke, gue akui; bila udah jatuh cinta tuh bawaannya susah, menguras emosi, terus menista karena ditinggalin si doi—alias, bakal galau. Apalagi kalo cewek yang lo taksir ternyata udah dicomot orang. Mau nikah pula. Oh, kemanakah Ananda ini harus merantau guna melupakan dikau Adinda?—Atau, cerita yang mengubar ekslusif isi diary menista seorang Taufan. Kampus!AU, TauYa.
1. Inikah yang Namanya Ditonjok?

"Eh, Fan," tanya Gopal tiba-tiba seraya menguyah nyaring rotinya. "Elo," teguk, lalu nyomot lima-enam buah keripik pisang ke dalam mulut. "Bener kagak," kemudian menghirup susu kotak rasa apel hijau. Teguk lagi. Sambung: "Nolak Suzy?"

Yang ditanya, playboy cap kaktus Taufan 'Kece Badai' Aba, lekas berhenti menghirup nikmat Teh Sosro yang ia pegang, berlanjut menyeringai lebar ke arah si buto ijo yang menyemprot remah roti plus keripik sana-sini sambil menatapnya sok selidik. Sok Detektif Konon. Taufan pun cengengesan.

"Darimana lo tau, Pal? Gosipnya udah beredar, ya~?" Saking kegirangannya akan kemungkinan ini, Taufan lempar kepalnya ke udara, kepengin manjat lalu ngejingkrak dansa ajojing di atas meja kantin tapi _akiut_ sama Mbok Yu. Mewanti-wanti kalau-kalau utangnya ditambahin gitu. Tapi, tetap saja... "Asiiikkk!" sambungnya, sumringah. "Berarti tambah populer dong gue! Huzzaaa! Di muka lo Fang!"

Gopal cuma kicep-kicep seketika, geleng-geleng kepala sok prihatin sembari menghisap sabu-sabu—eh, susu kotaknya sampai-sampai gelasnya kering bagai tundra segala. Setetes pun tak tersisa. Kasihan, si buto ijo kehausan rupanya.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari susunya, Gopal pun lalu bersabda:

"Hei, kau, pemuda durjana! Semua orang tuh pada tau kali kalo kenyataannya _elo_ yang ditolak Suzy di sini. Bukannya sebaliknya! Gile, ya, lo. Seberapa besar, sih, bejat elo sampe berani ngubar gosip gak bermutu kayak gituan?" Gopal termangu seolah mengheningkan cipta demi kebegoan sobat karibnya (ralat: teman satu-satunya) itu, gelengannya makin menjadi-jadi. Pusing-pusing. "Fan, lo ini tau gak sih ngegosipin orang kayak gini tuh sama aja kayak fitnah? Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan, Fan! Rendah, broh. Rendah!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau dapat pencerahan, Taufan malah mengernyitkan dahinya, menyilangkan tangan saat ceramah Gopal cuma masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Biasa, sindrom kurang _abdol_ beribadah. "Sejak kapan lo les sama Pak Ustadz?" selidiknya.

"Sejak lusa." jawab Gopal sok suci, senyam-senyum penuh arti. "Lo sih, bolos terus! Jadinya lebih pinter gue, deh."

Spontan, Taufan sebleng Gopal tepat di tengah kepala bundarnya.

"Enak aja!" sangkal si 'Kece Badai Seantero Negeri Jiran' itu. "Dari segi manapun gue yang absolut di sini, oke?! Tampang? Cakep-secakep Harry Stylus. Nilai? D plus semua. Cewek? Segunung! Kalo elo? Yang plus dari lo cuman lemak, Pal!"

 _Buset dah, kejam amat monyong nih anak!_ Gopal membatin, mengelus-ngelus dada yang tersakiti.

"Lemak jidat lo!" gebu si buto ijo kemudian, ikut-ikutan sewot. "Juga darimananya cewek lo segunung, hah?! Yang ada mah anjing rabies yang segunung pengen ngegigit pantat lo! Bukan cewek! Terus paling cuman Kunti yang tertarik sama elo, broh! Liat aja tuh Suzy, dia nolak lo, kan? Gak perlu jual maha segala, deh, Fan. Sadar diri! Ini juga pake acara ngefitnah orang segala! Musrik, broh! Entar dikira orang lo suka adu domba lagi!"

Taufan mendelik, blingsatan. Uratnya sungguh terasa nyeri.

 _Ke-le-wa-tan!_

Ia labrak meja Mbok Yu, berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang lalu tumbang ke belakang. Pemuda bertopi biru itu kemudian berkacak pinggang dibumbui sedikit teater ibu tiri yang tertindas. Maklum, para pelanggan kantin pada ngeliatin meja mereka. Dia harus gaya, kan?

Merintis akting peran Ibu Tiri-nya, Taufan pun beraksi.

"Eh, Pal, asal lo tau, ya! Gue gak salah! Yang nyebarin gosip tuh bukan gue! Tapi—...!"

Belum ia bisa membuktikan ketidakbersalahannya pada Gopal, ceramah Taufan terhenti di tengah-tengah jalan. Sebuah colekan tak diundang pada pundaknya menggangu konsentrasinya, menyetop laju mulutnya. Ia tertegun, mengalihkan pandangan dari mantan kawan buto ijo-nya dan mengalihkan muka nan bingung ke samping kiri di balik punggungnya, di arah colekan berasal.

Tak disangka-sangka, tatapan serius seorang cewek berkerudung merah mudalah yang ia temui.

Taufan cengo, menyelidik cewek ini dari atas sampai bawah.

Pikirannya pun melayang ke jalur yang tak berbiadab.

 _Nih cewek cakep juga,_ pikirnya kesengsem. _Minta pin BB ya, ah~_

"Eh, kamu sia—..."

 _DEBUG!_

Kantin hening seketika, Gopal beserta siswa-siswi kampus sekampung melongo dan secara tak sengaja kompak bersimponi mengheningkan cipta. Mendoakan kawan mereka yang roboh dipeperangan, kah?

Kenapa?

Habisnya...

 _Buseeet! Emaaakkk! Idung Upan, Mak! Idung Upan pataaah...!_

Bingung? Bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang telah terjadi pada protagonis kece badai kita saat ini oh, wahai pemuda-pemudi sekalian? Sederhana saja, Taufan sedang ditonjok si cewek cakep misterius yang datang entah darimana tepat di muka sekarang.

Tiga kali.

* * *

 **Catatan si Taufan**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **Bab I**

 **Inikah yang Namanya Ditonjok?**

* * *

 _Januari, 18._

 _Dear Riri,_

 _(Alias_ Diary _)._

 _Emak baru bawa gue pulang dari rumah sakit, nih. Gile, tuh cewek nonjoknya kuat bener, ya. Emang dia itu pecandu_ steroid _apa? Kata Pak Dokter sih, idung gue ini bakal baik-baik aja. Gak bakal pengkor kayak paruh burung beo nanti. Tapi, Pak Dok juga menyarankan (alias, ngemaksa) kalo gue mesti harus tetep make perban di sekitar idung gue. Resep Pak Dok bilang lilit terus sampe sepanjang 10 meter (?!). Lalu biarin. Paling enggak, sampe tiga hari ini, buat jaga-jaga, katanya—baru boleh dicopot._

 _Tiga hari._

 _Sampe saat itu kekecean gue bakal tertutupi, dong?!_

Shhhiiittt _...!_

 _Aduuuh, gimana gue bisa ngecengin cewek kalo muka gue bakal jadi kayak_ mummy _gini, huh?! Paling-paling nanti gue cuman dijodohin ke Kunti, kayak kata Gopal. Itu pun kalo Kunti-nya mau!_

 _Ih, amit-amit!_

 _Gue juga gak mau sama lho, layau! Jangan ge-er, deh lo, Ti! S-Setop! Berhenti cekikikan! Ampiuuun! Gue mau deh kawin ama lo!_

 _..._

 _Hiks... betul-betul jatuh tenar gua, ya?_

 _Eh, anu, masalah nasib gue yang bakal dijadikan sesaji bohay nan teramat nikmat buat Mbok Kunti di Jeruk Purut kita pinggirkan sesaat, gue pengen bilang nih... syukur-syukur! Idung mancung gue ini gak papa~ Tadi gue sempet kebelet lho di kantor Pak Dok—enggak-enggak, bukan kebelet mau ke WC, kok—cuman pengen capcus aja saking kuatirnya kalo gue harus dioperasi. Kan, mahal. Kasihan Emak. Terus, idung kayak milik gue ini, kan, jarang-jarang diliat di Negeri Jiran ini. Kalo dioperasi nanti jadi pesek, dong. Kan, bakal jadi berabe. Musnah sudah idung satu-satunya di dunia ini. Makanya, gue harus mensyukuri idung gue ini setiap waktu, beritual sujud tujuh hari siang-malem, tambah mandi kembang juga, terus kalo bisa ditemenin sama si Buto Ijo karena telah diberi anugrah wajah kece Shahruk Khamin kayak begini. Untung ternyata tulang idung gue masih padat 3D dan kagak patah ato lemek kayak kue lapis seperti yang gue kira._

 _Ayo Ri, kita harus bilang apa untuk mensyukuri sesuatu? Alhamdu...? LILLAH!_

 _Oh ya, hampir lupa. Emak bilang ke gua tadi kalo gue gak perlu ke kampus besok. Istirahat dulu, katanya. Hmm. Jadwal kelas gue besok emang dikit, sih. Gak ada acara apa-apa tuh. Terus ada Fisika pula! Ato, kelas: Ya-Allah-Gue-Kesurupan-Apa-Bisa-Milih-Kelas-Ini-Hiks-Tolong-Lindungilah-Gueee...! dari kelas lainnya. Walaupun begitu, tapi, kan..._

 _Tuh, cewek..._

 _BERANI-BERANINYA DIA NONJOK WAJAH SHAHRUK KHAMIN INI!_

 _GUE KAGAK RELA! KAGAK RELAAA, GUE BILANG!_

 _EMANG DIA PIKIR DIA ITU SIAPA, HAH?! SEENAK JIDAT NONJOK ORANG! APA SALAH GUE SAMA DIA COBA?! KENAL AJA ENGGAK! KENAPA GUE HARUS DIGEBUKIN SEGALA, HUH?! APA SALAH GUEEE, DUNIA?!_

 _(Selain jadi playboy cap ikan as—hatchi!)._

 _Uhuk. Begitulah hari gua, Ri. Kalo disingkat; ditolak cewek, traktir temen, diceramahin tuh temen, ditabok cewek lagi, terus masuk rumah sakit dengan kemungkinan dibawa ke ruang ICU karena gue rewel gak pengen dioperasi. Normal-normal aja, kan?_ Hush _! Dah, ya. Sekian dari gue, nih. Besok gue rencananya bakal tetep ke kampus, cari tau siapa tuh cewek dan apa masalahnya sama gue. Beri dia 'pelajaran' gitu, uhuk._

 _(Siapa tau kalo ternyata dia suka ama gue tapi gengsi, iya kan?)._

 _(...Apa mimpi gue ketinggian?)._

 _Upan Kece Badai,_ out _!_

* * *

Taufan pontang-ponting berlarian menuju kelasnya supaya bisa hadir tepat waktu. Mana kelas Fisika lagi! Mengikuti gerakannya, ranselnya itu ikut memantul atas-kiri bawah-kanan saking ekstremnya ia menderap. Ia melaju melewati barisan murid demi murid. Koridor demi koridor ia tempuh tanpa pikir panjang yang semestinya. Kakinya lantas bekerja secara otomatis saat ia menengok selempang ranselnya supaya bisa diam ditempat, tidak keselip, memperbaikinya tanpa melirik jalur yang di hadapannya.

Tentu saja kelalaiannya ini berakibat pada dirinya yang mantul menabrak seseorang.

"ADOOOWWW!" _Idung gueee...!_

"EEEEKKK!" pekik korbannya, sama-sama terpelanting akibat gaya tabrakan mereka.

(Masih ingat, kan, anak-anak? Hukum III Newton? Hafalkan selalu, oke?!).

"Adoh, doh, doh... lo gak papa?"

Sebagai gentleman yang bermartabat dan bersertifikat (maunya), Taufan cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya yang agak memalukan—telentang ngangkang. Apalagi setelah sadar kalau korbanya itu cewek. Ia buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya; tersenyum manis khas playboy cap teh botol Sosro yang memang keahliannya.

Si eneng—untungnya—mau mengambil tangannya (Taufan meringkih kesakitan mengingat hati juga tangannya yang ditepis dulu. Biasa, tersakiti sebab gagal membuat cewek terkesan). Siswi itu remas telapak tangan Taufan dan lalu ia ambil gerakan tersebut sebagai pertanda untuk menarik tubuh korbannya guna menyokongnya kembali ke posisi semula. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua kini berdiri menghadap satu sama lain, menapok ini dan itu dan memperbaiki penampilan masing-masing serta mengumpulkan isi tas juga buku mereka yang berceceran di mana-mana, tanpa memandang doi yang di depan. Malu-malu kucing, kah?

Setelah selesai, barulah otak Taufan yang lelet tersadar akan _siapa_ sebetulnya yang ia tabrak tadi.

Secara resmi Taufan akui bahwa kerudung merah muda akan menjadi semacam pertanda malapetaka demi kesejahteraannya sebagai pria muda sahaja. Menghantuinya.

"Lah, elo, kan, yang nonjok gue kemarin!"

Tambah adegan lebay menuding dengan jari telunjuk di sini.

Cewek-Brutal-Yang-Mematikan itu terhenyak, sama-sama kaget mendapati Playboy-Tak-Berbobot-lah biang keladi sakit pantatnya ini. Meski cewek itu menilainya diam-diam, Taufan tahu betul matanya itu tertuju pada perbannya, meneliti balutan itu dengan saksama. Sekilas, Taufan tangkap sebersit cahaya rasa bersalah di dalam manik kopi cewek itu, namun secepat ia melihatnya secepat itulah ekspresi gamangnya hilang.

Apa Taufan cuma mengkhayalkannya saja, ya?

 _Au ah, gelap._

Kembali ke cewek itu. Entah apa masalahnya, memelototi Taufan begini. Mungkin dia lagi kepengin menghayati sisi belagunya kali, entahlah. Tapi menurut Taufan, sikap si cewek yang bergaya sok jual mahal terlalu lucu untuk dijadikan subjek amarah. Ekspresinya terlalu dipaksa buat dianggap serius. Si cewek memeluk buku-bukunya erat dengan mengangkat dagunya— _angkuh nih ceritanya_ —mendengus secara bermartabat (?), tengak-tengok ke sisi lain yang tentu bukanlah Taufan, lalu lenggang-lenggok berjalan melewatinya selayaknya ratu.

Semua ini dilakukan dalam kurun waktu sedetik.

Hebat juga.

Tetapi...

Kepergiannya ini bakal keren, kalau si Cewek-Brutal-Yang-Mematikan itu tidak tertatih sesekali dilangkahnya, kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir ambruk lagi beberapa kali. Kakinya goyah seolah tungkainya itu terbuat dari _jelly_. Kayak lagi pakai _high-heels_ saja. Padahal dia memakai sepatu kets, lho.

Memandang cewek aneh tapi cakep itu menjauh tersendat-sendat, Taufan terkekeh. Kepengin ia iseng berteriak:

 _"Pengen jadi belagu, Neng? Belajar ama Neng Kunti, deh, sana!"_

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mulut tersenyum tipis merasa terhibur walau hidungnya terus nyut-nyutan mengingatkannya akan pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

Mata Taufan melebar.

 _Ah! Lupa minta pin BB-nya!_

Refleks, Taufan berbalik, satu tangannya meraih udara kosong sementara mulutnya terbuka untuk memanggil.

Tapi terlambat, cewek itu telah lari dari zona penglihatannya.

 _Gagal lagi..._ oh, well.

Mengangkat bahu tak terlalu memusingkannya, Taufan berputar hendak _capcus_ ke kelas. Tenang! Dia cuma telat—ngelirik jam HP sebentar—dua jam saja, kok! _Pasti nggak bakal dihukum_ , batinnya berujar, tumben-tumbennya optimistis. Namun, sebelum Taufan bisa beranjak, sebuah buku yang tersisih dekat dinding di tepi lantai koridor menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tempat, membuncah rasa penasarannya.

Dengan pelan, Taufan datangi buku itu dan ia pancing benda tersebut ke tangannya, sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

 _Novel. Buku ini novel._ Memainkan buku itu dan membuka lembar demi lembar isinya, Taufan berhasil mengidentifikasi buku tersebut sebagai sebuah novel. Paling tidak, yang sejenisnya, lah. Buku yang kini berdiam digenggaman Taufan adalah sebuah buku fiksi setebal 8 senti berlapis _hard cover._ Berat. Satu intipan pada sampul bagian belakangnya sudah cukup untuk memberitahunya bahwa buku ini termasuk salah satu koleksi buku material dari perspustakaan.

 _Buat skripsi, kah?_ tebaknya, asal.

Yang menarik, selain tanggal pengembalian di bagian tanda terima di halaman akhir, daftar nama peminjam juga terlampir di catatan tersebut.

Dan nama yang tercantum terakhir dari daftar tersebut?

 _Yaya Yah._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Boboiboy adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio.**

 **A/N: Uhuk, uhuk. Halo. Uhuk, uhuk.**

 **Sedikit info, cerita ini cuma cerita iseng yang kudapat karena keseringan ngintip buku _diary_ temen. Aku tau, hobi yang lancang. Pengen berhenti tapi temenku itu juga yang sering ngengoda aku. Mengulur aku ke jalur setan. Secara tak langsung, sih. Coba denger, deh. Masa buku _diary_ —yang notabenenya mengandung setiap rahasia rasa _makyuss_ pemiliknya—ditinggal di atas meja begitu aja? Nggak digembok pula. Padahal ada lho mini-kuncinya. Karena kebuka, yah, kubaca aja, deh #plak.**

 **Uhuk, BTW buswey, diharap tulisan gaje-ku ini tak melukai hati dan hanya mengundang gelak tawa saja. Setiap kesalahan yang Anda lihat tolong untuk dimaklumi serta dimaafkan, aku masih belajar. Bila ada yang mengganggu—ahem! Ejaan yang Digaulkan, ahem!—tolong di... hmm... toleransi? Ini juga _fanfic_ keduaku serta cerita pertama yang bersambung, jadi saran dan kritik dalam _review_ sungguh dihargai. Bagi yang suka sama cerita ini dan kepengin liat lanjutannya, plis di- _fav_ dan _follow_ juga? Setiap _like_ bakal bikin aku jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan, lho~ ;).**

 **(Sesi promosi, plis baca cerita pertamaku _'Jin, Teman Baikku?'_? Bakal kuberi biskuit Yaya nih! #plak)**

 **Ahem. Sekian dariku, dan terima kasih.**

 **—Adiaz Rue**

 **PS: Ada yang bisa nebak jurusan apa yang dipilih Taufan dan Yaya? (Kalau ada yang bilang Tata Boga buat Yaya awas aja, ya...!).**

 **PPS: Tolong jangan samakan _fic_ ini dengan Catatan si Boy. Apalagi sama-samain Taufan si playboy gagal ama Boy si Anak Jalanan. Plis, deh. Nggak terbanding! Dan dengan itu, terima kasih akan perhatiannya dan sampai berjumpa lagi! #plak.**


	2. Kesepakatan dengan Terong

Mengendap-ngendap dari satu sisi pilar ke pilar lain, Taufan nyengir tak keruan seraya mengawasi saksama area sepi sekitarnya, merasa seperti telah menghayati peran Tom Creamy difilm Kaliwood favoritnya; Misi: Kebobolan.

Pemuda yang kini mengenakan kacamata hitam demi mengasatkan diri dari perhatian orang itu—yang tentu gagal karena ia semencolok gajah mabuk yang mengekori ibu-ibu arisan saking berkilaunya aura ketampanannya itu—refleks membeku di tempat sewaktu ia mendengar kikikan tawa sekelompok Anak Sastra, pastinya suara huru-hara mereka yang kabur dari kelas masing-masing. Para mahasiswa itu kemudian berlalu melewati Taufan begitu saja, tak pernah menyadari kalau ada seorang individu kere tapi kece yang gelagat mencurigakannya bahkan dapat dicium Satpol PP setempat, cuma beliau bingung saja ke mana si playboy cap go meh itu bersembunyi untuk menangkapnya.

Jadi, bila dijelaskan secara singkat, padat, dan bermanfaat; bisa dibilang Nak Taufan kesayangan kita ini telah jadi buron dadakan karena nekat membobol gedung kampus bagian anak jurusan seni sebelah demi menemui _doi_ -nya yang kabur dari gapaiannya tadi, meninggalkan sepucuk buku cinta—bukan surat karena itu sudah kelewat _mainstream_ —sebagai undangan untuk menemuinya nanti dan mendapat hak ekslusif menerima pin BB-nya.

Atau, paling tidak, begitulah Taufan mengartikan pertemuan bersejarah bak adegan FTV yang terjadi padanya pagi ini.

 _Pasti ini Yaya jodoh gue!_ batinnya berucap memotivasi saat ia disuruh angkat satu kaki, jewer telinga di depan pintu kelas Fisika. Biasa, hukuman klasik takkan-dilahap-masa siswa-siswi yang telat. Dari TK sampai Universitas, hukuman ini pasti ada, tak pernah absen. Tapi, bagi Taufan yang terlalu berbahagia akan kemungkinan bakal punya gebetan cakep, ia tak terlalu memusingkan ketidakadilan nasibnya ini, bahkan mensyukurinya.

Betul, ini hanya satu dari seribu contoh di mana motto hidup Taufan dapat digunakan: _Saat hidup memberi lo lemon, juallah lemon tersebut untuk membeli coklat buat calon istri lo nanti. Berilah dia diabetes sampe mereka kepepet sama elo. Dijamin manjur, bray!_

Dan itulah apa yang hendak Taufan lakukan sekarang, menjual lemon asam itu demi coklat yang manis sebagai modal untuk mendapat pin BB dan hati si cewek misterius bernama Yaya yang hobinya nonjok hidung orang tersebut. Coklat yang lambat laun berubah bentuknya menjadi buku novel setebal 8 senti yang beratnya kemudian Taufan ketahui sebagai 2 kilogram sama karung beras.

( _Anjiiir! Pantesan pundak gue serasa remuk!_ umpat Taufan dalam hati, bahu betulan nyeri tak sekira. _Ya Allah, orang zaman sekarang buat buku pake bahan apa, sih? Besi lumer?!_ ).

Yah, begitu, deh, singkat ceritanya. Sebagai seorang playboy—eh, ralat: Pejuang Cinta sejati, ia akan selalu berusaha mendapatkan _doi_ yang ia incar. Yup! Pastinya. Doakan semoga Taufan sukses, ya?

Namun, suara berat falsetto milik si paman Hansip di belakangnya dengan cepat mengguncang dunia dan meruntuhkan impiannya.

"WOI! LO YANG PAKE KACAMATA HITAM! SETOOOP! MAU APA LO, HAH?!"

Tersentak, Taufan spontan menoleh dan menyaksikan risih bagaimana Pak Hansip menderap dan berwajah bengis ke arahnya, gelagatnya kini betul-betul seperti maling CD yang ketangkap basah.

Oh, _shiiittt_...!

Tapi, jangan salah kaprah dulu wahai para pembaca! Pikiran Taufan mungkin lagi kacau balau sekarang, namun ia percaya pada kekuatan batin dan fisiknya. Tenang, ia mampu melawan si Hansip, kok; tak ada masalah!

Melawannya dilomba lari tentunya.

"CAPCUS, BRAAAYYY!"

Dan sejak saat itu, poster seorang pemuda berperawakan lusuh dan kurang gizi sering terpampang di pos Hansip bagian Gedung Seni Universitas Pulau Rintis. Informasi tentang pemuda ini akan dihargai sebuah kupon gratis bakso Mbok Yu di kantin kampus. Jika Anda tahu apapun tentangnya, tolong lapor pada pihak berwajib terdekat. Terima kasih.

* * *

 **Catatan si Taufan**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **Bab II:**

 **Kesepakatan dengan Terong**

* * *

 _Januari, 19._

 _Dear Riri,_

 _(Alias,_ my dearly beloved honey-berry strawberry _,_ Diary _)._

 _Gue baru dikejar Om Hansip, lho, hari ini. Gila kagak, tuh? Untung yang ngejar gue itu yang udah tua bangke! Kalo Bang Samson dari Gedung gue? Eleh, udah bonyok muka cakep gue ini sekarang! Kagak bisa diganggu gugat lagi nasib gue kalo udah berurusan ama tuh Pecinta Kolak-Kolik. Ngeri, deh, pokoknya!_

 _Nah, Ri, apa lo bertanya-tanya kenapa gue bisa dikejar-kejar Hansip? Kepo, gitu? Prihatin mungkin? Sini, yah, biar Abang Upan jelasin. Singkat, kok, ceritanya. Gak perlu kuatir!_

 _Ahem. Jadi begini, Ri, kejadiannya; ingat kagak ama cewek yang kemarin? Yang nonjok gue sampe-sampe gue bisa masuk rumah sakit itu? Yah, itu dia! Si cewek-yang-mungkin-pecandu-_ steroid _itu! Tuh, kan, kamu ingat~ Pinter, deh, Ririku!_

 _Eh? Err..._

 _Uhuk, sori, kembali ke FTV-ku._

 _Sampe mana tadi? Oh ya, cewek misterius kemarin... Gue ketemu dia lagi di lorong Gedung gue pagi ini, dan kayaknya dia baru pulang dari perpus, deh. Habisnya, tasnya penuh buku, sih. Ketika gue kepengin masuk kelas Fisika, cewek ini tiba-tiba dateng ngenabrak gue;_ BRUUUK _! Kami berdua pun jatuh! Terbengkalai sudah isi tas kami!_

 _(Tapi, sayangnya kami kagak jatuh kayak yang ada difilm-film India gitu, yang adegannya si cowok bakal jatuh ke atas si cewek ato sebaliknya. Gue, mah, malah jatuh telentang ngejauhin dia; ngangkang pula! Gak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali... hiks)._

 _Uhuk, karena gue cowok yang penuh martabat dan selalu taat berjasa raharja, gue tentu langsung bangkit dan ngecoba ngebantu dia berdiri. Untungnya, dia ngenerima gue, gak kayak Amy, si cewek mata duitan itu. Terus, selepas memungut barang-barang gue, barulah gue sadar kalo dialah alasan kenapa idung Shahruk Khamin gue ini diperban dan gue pun secepat kilat ngenuding dia, minta pertanggung jawaban gituh. Kemudian lo tau enggak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Si Kunti kayaknya dateng merasuki dia, deh. Habisnya, si cewek cakep-misterius kita ini melenggang pergi begitu saja, berlagak songong ceritanya. Persis kayak si_ Miss _K._

 _Tapi dia nelangsa dan salah langkah terus di depan gue, bak model yang_ runway _di atas jalur berkerikil sambil ngegendong tuyul._

 _Hehe, imut sekali~_

 _Dan apa lo tau, Ri? Gue akhirnya tau nama cewek misterius kita ini sekarang! Namanya Yaya Yah, Anak Sastra, dan dia telah ninggalin bukunya untuk gue kembaliin nanti._

 _Kalo ini bukan pertanda dia kepengin PDKT sama gue terus apa lagi coba?_

 _Tapi, meski kapal cinta kami telah menepi dan mau berlabuh, ada satu masalah, nih; gue dah jadi buron dimata Hansip Gedung Seni, satu dari musuh yang gue buat sepanjang idup gue cuma gegara gue yang nyimpan ketampanan gue dengan menutupinya. Gue kagak bisa lagi lenggang begitu aja lewatin dia dan nemuin Yaya, gue mesti cari cara lain yang ekstrem cuma buat bertatap mata saja dengannya._

 _Gue yang dari Gedung Teknik dan dia yang terjebak di Gedung Seni..._

 _Oh, Tuhan, apakah Anda telah merubah peran idup gue untuk menjadi seorang Romeo yang kesengsem Jennifer Laundry?_

 _Fuh, bagaimanapun caranya, gue mesti nemuin dia._

 _Mesti._

* * *

"Fang, pacar lo itu Anak Sastra, kan?"

"Hmm."

"Kelasnya di Gedung Seni?"

"Iyo."

"Minta nomor HP-nya boleh?"

Fang, sewajarnya saja, blingsatan; matanya sontak mendongak dari buku yang ia baca, melempari Taufan dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa lo kata?" gebunya, galak.

Sebagai respons, Taufan mendesis memutar bola matanya, tak menghiraukan ancaman yang terpancar mematikan dari Fang. Ia lalu mendengus angkuh, menghempaskan diri secara kurang ajar di atas meja seorang warga negara biasa bernama Iwan; yang notabenenya terletak strategis berada tepat di depan kursi Fang, dan mengusir empu yang punya dengan lemparan dagu ke arah pintu kelas.

Mengkirik dan sayang nyawa, Iwan langsung _capcus_ menuruti titah tak bersuara Taufan dan mencicit mencari _bunker_ yang aman dari radiasi testosteron kedua cowok 'macho' tersebut, keluar tanpa komentar apa pun; takut diseret-seret ke dunia yang mau kiamat, ujarnya bersaksi sewaktu diwawancarai.

Dan dengan kepergian pemuda berbadan bocah itu, hanya tertinggal Taufan dan Fang sajalah berdua di kelas.

(Tidak, tidak. Walaupun keduanya memancarkan hasrat elektrik (?) setiap kali bertemu dan sekarang tengah berduaan saja, bukan berarti mereka akan nyosor dan _klik_ ke jalur 'itu', ya. Tetapi, jika Anda memiliki ide tak seno—ahem! Menggairahkan maksudnya, tentang mereka berdua, silahkan hubungi _e-mail_ di bawah ini. Ketertarikan Anda pada topik ini akan sangat membantu kami. Terima kasih).

Mereka berdua kemudian berlanjut kukuh saling pandang tak mau kalah, mengadakan lomba tak-boleh-mengedip-jika-iya-lo-harus-cium-Gopal dadakan.

"Mau apa lo minta nomor cewek gue? Tertarik gituh? Pengen PDKT sama dia?" selidik Fang _to the point_ , bersungut-sungut. "Hmph, sori aja, ya. Dia tuh udah _taken_. Cari mangsa yang lain, deh, lu. Jangan sirik kalo lo ditolak lagi dan gue enggak."

Taufan cemberut, merasa tersinggung. "Siapa bilang gue sirik? Gue cuma pengen minta bantuan cewek lo aja, kok, suer!" Setelah mengatakan ini, dia melongos nyengir kuda, mencibir Fang secara terbuka. "Juga darimananya gue kepengin PDKT ama cewek lo, hah? Sori layau, tapi cewek lo itu bukan tipe gue. Terlalu culun, kurang 'ngeh'-nya."

Sepupu sebangsa terong itu menggertakkan gigi dan mencengkram erat bukunya, melotot menahan amarah. "Ada komentar sebelum lo gue lenyapkan, Taufan?"

Pemuda bertopi miring itu mengangguk, kali ini terlihat serius.

"Ada sih, satu," pintanya. "Nomor pacar lo berapa?"

Fang banting mejanya ke samping.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Boboiboy adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio.**

 **A/N: Uhuk, halo! Semoga kalian senang dengan _chapter_ ini~ Rada pendek, sih, tapi semoga ini cukup untuk memuaskan dahaga kalian akan gelak tawa. Itu pun kalau _humor_ -ku enggak garing-garing amat, wkwkwk.**

 **Monggo di- _review_ , boleh? _Fav_ dan _follow_ akan sangat dihargai. Silahkan kalau berkenan juga cek ceritaku yang lain, ada dua _one-shot_ aneh tentang Jin usil dan cewek yang mimpi basah (?): _Jin, Teman Baikku?_ dan _Katakan Suka_ , juga satu lagi cerita bersambung tentang cewek yang dikelilingi cogan: _Misteri Pesanmu_. Ketiganya ada di- _fandom_ Boboiboy, kok. Bila tertarik, tolong di-cekidot, ya? **

**Sekian dariku dan sampe jumpa lagi!**

 **—Adiaz Rue**

 **PS: Ayooo, silahkan tebak siapa pacar Fang~ Mudah buanget pastinya ;).**

 **PPS: Selamat Tahun Baru! *lempar _confetti_ ***


End file.
